I can be your Hero
by amnesia bear
Summary: One-shot.One evening Rua takes Ruka to a place that he fount when he was 13. But what will happen when he sings a particular song to Ruka? WARNING: Contains Incest theme


_**Me: Yayyy! Its my first one-shot.**_

_**Ruka: Ok whats it about. Even though I can probably guess.**_

_**Me: (Smirks) You and Rua.**_

_**Ruka: H-he's just my brother! I don't love him in that way!**_

_**Me: Whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the song Hero.**_

_It was a summer night at New Domino. It was quiet until a runner came zooming through the streets. "AHH! Rua go a little slower!" A voice said. "Fiiiinnnee Ruka but I'm still going to show you this place I fount." Rua said. They slowed when they neared a forest. "T-this place you found,is in a forest_?" Ruka asked questioningly. "Yes but you'll see the beauty in it when we get there. Now come on. We cant use the runner in the forest. We'll have to walk the rest of the way." Rua directed.

They walked in the forest for God knows how long,until Rua told Ruka to close her eyes and no peeking. Then,when they got to the place that Rua fount,Ruka opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. It was a creek with little waterfalls in it,and there where also all kinds of flowers in the grass. Fireflies danced in the evening sky. Daffodils,roses,petunias,sunflowers…..some of the flowers she could not even name. "Wow,Rua this is so beautiful! When did you find the time to find this place?" asked Ruka. "Ummm well just did."Rua replied.

In truth he found this place before he had meet Yusei and the others. He went there when he had problems back then. And when he was thirteen he went there to wonder if he should show Ruka this place or not. Back then he had begun to develop feelings for his sister. And now the feelings had only gotten stronger. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid that she wouldn't love him back and run away from him and go marry Sly or something like that. So he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Here I have two things for you." Rua said. He handed her a small silver box. "Oh you didn't have to get me anything." she said. "No go ahead. Its for our homecoming at New Domino" urged Rua. **(A/N They came to New Domino to see Yusei and the others and celebrate the day that they left) **

She hesitated but she finally took the box. When she opened it, what she saw took her breath away. It was a silver cross and in the middle of it was a sapphire. "Oh Rua….it beautiful. Thanks." she said. "No prob." Rua said. "So whats the other?" Ruka asked. Rua then went to his runner and got out a guitar. Ruka then hung her head sideways in confusion. He then started playing a gentle melody with the guitar.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would run,and never look back? Would you cry,if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonite?_

Rua then played a little more of an upbeat melody.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die if the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonite._

He played a little faster.

_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

The melody slowed.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Now am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care,you're here tonite._

Again the beat got a little faster but it stayed quite gentle.

_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

It slowed down.

_I can be your hero._

Finnaly he stopped singing and playing and went over to Ruka. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close. Ruka stared at him confused. Finnaly he kissed her. Her eyes widened at what was happening and she blushed madly at this but closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few mintutes or so they parted and stared at each other.

"Ruka I have something to confess. When we where thirteen,I started to develop feelings for you. I thought it was brotherly love back then. I didn't know what love was then but now,I love you more than a sister. And I don't care if you love that Sly person, the only thing that matters to me is that I love you." he said.

Ruka who was kinda surprised at this then said,"Rua I have the same thing to say. I may have not loved you when we where eleven or twelve but when I was thirteen,when you saved me from death, I started to have weird feelings for you too_. _Every time I'd see you my heart would race faster then it ever did with Sly. I'd also blush. I think what I'm trying to say is…I love you Rua" Ruka said.

"You did?" Rua asked disbelieving. She then kissed him on the lips and said,"That give you you're answer? He smiled and said "Its more than an answer. So, will you slow dance with me?" Ruka nodded and they began to dance. Ruka rested her head on Ruas chest. He blushed at this but put his head on hers. They danced for and hour then they made a bed out of grass and leaves and Rua held her by her waist. Then they watched the stars and Ruka fell asleep on her brothers chest. Before Rua went to sleep he thought in his head, _I will always be your hero._

Me: Eh probably could've been better.

Ruka: Did you always love me? And would you really sing a song for me?

Rua: Of coarse. I love you and always will.

Ruka:Awwwww thanks. (She hugged him)

Me: I always enjoy romance scenes. Anyways please review!


End file.
